


The Hellhound e The Banshee - Lydia e Parrish/ Marrish

by RebecaWoset



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 15:39:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6085320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebecaWoset/pseuds/RebecaWoset
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ela gritou.<br/>Foi como se algo tivesse sido ligado em mim, dessa vez era diferente, eu estava acordado enquanto o Hellhound me possuía, não conseguia me controlar obviamente, mas certamente se conseguisse não poderia fazer nada para salvá-la.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hellhound e The Banshee - Lydia e Parrish/ Marrish

POV PARRISH

Ela gritou.

Foi como se algo tivesse sido ligado em mim, dessa vez era diferente, eu estava acordado enquanto o Hellhound me possuía, não conseguia me controlar obviamente, mas certamente se conseguisse não poderia fazer nada para salvá-la.

Desci os túneis atrás de Lydia, a Banshee a qual eu estava conectado, talvez fosse o lance das mortes ou talvez fosse apenas por sermos nós dois, mas com certeza tinha algo entre nós, comecei a sentir o seu medo cada vez mais perto e corri, Stiles se encontrava na frente da sala e isso ia acabar o matando, então empurrei-o para trás e corri atrás dela. Lydia estava prestes a gritar e isso a levaria a matar todo mundo ali, a abracei bem a tempo e quando ela gritou não senti nada. Nossos poderes combinados criaram uma barreira que protegeu os demais naquele prédio.

Os gritos que ela estava escutando a sobrecarregaram e ela desmaiou, peguei-a nos meus braços e olhei para o ferimento em sua cabeça, nunca tinha visto nada tão profundo desde Afeganistão quando participava do esquadrão de bombas, precisava tirá-la rápido desse local.

Saí do meio da fumaça que tinha sido um efeito colateral e virei-me pra Scott.

\- Pra onde? – Perguntei respirando fundo.

Tinha voltado ao normal, nada de hellhound dessa vez.

\- Por aqui, venham.

Liam liderou o caminho entre os túneis para onde Mason deveria acabar com o estado de quarentena para que pudéssemos sair.

\- Há um portão logo a frente – Liam disse.

\- E Mason? – Perguntou Scott.

\- Ele está conseguindo, acredite em mim.

Enquanto estávamos no caminho Lydia acordou agitada.

\- O que está acontecendo? – Perguntou.

\- Plano B.

Liam e Scott estavam discutindo mais a frente, será que eles não podiam parar de discutir e chegar a um consenso logo? É a vida da Lydia que está em jogo, nesse estado ela não vai aguentar muito tempo.

\- Liam, vá devagar – gritou Scott tentando o alcançar.

\- Liam espere – gritou Stiles ao mesmo tempo.

Pude ver logo a frente um Liam abrindo o portão com sua força de lobisomem.

\- Eu te disse – ele falou se gabando.

Stiles e Scott se entreolharam, provavelmente admirados com a audácia do jovem beta, eu tinha que admitir que ele tinha estilo. Apressei-me em passar pelo portão só para descobrir que ainda estávamos nos túneis da Eichon House.

\- Sério isso? – Stiles falou – Eu pensei que esse portão nos levaria para fora dos túneis e não para outros – ele deu um soco na parede – precisamos tirar Lydia daqui RÁPIDO.

\- Eu geralmente não perco a paciência muito fácil mas nesse caso em concordo com Stiles, Lydia precisa sair daqui e chegar em um médico o mais rápido possível antes que ela entre em colapso e grite novamente.

\- Se ela gritar basta você criar aquele escuto, barreira sei lá o que é que você fez mais cedo – Liam falou apontando pra mim.

\- Eu não controlo isso. Não poderia fazer novamente. Desculpe-me.

-Só... Se apressem, por favor. – Lydia sussurrou.

Partia-me ver ela assim, tão frágil, machucada e indefesa. Era errado sentir o que sentia mas não podia negar que eu estava perdidamente apaixonado por aquela garota.

\- Aqui – Liam gritou.

\- O quê?

\- Lá em cima – apontou para o ferro – a saída.

\- O que estamos esperando?! – falei

Liam foi por primeiro e Scott por segundo.

\- Vá na frente, Stiles.

Ele olhou minuciosamente para Lydia que estava nos meus braços.

\- Ela vai ter que subir só – segurou na mão dela – você consegue?

\- Sim.

Quando chegamos lá em cima Lydia caiu novamente nos meus braços.

\- Hey, olhe pra mim okay? Mantenha-se focada.

\- Parrish, você pode me prometer uma coisa, por favor?

\- Não fale assim tudo bem?

\- Por favor.

\- Tudo bem – respirei fundo – o que você quer que eu prometa?

\- Se por acaso eu der sinal que não vou aguentar mais, você promete que vai me deixar em qualquer lugar que estivermos e levar Scott, Stiles e Liam para o lugar mais longe possível?

\- Que ideia é essa Lydia? Nada vai acontecer com eles.

\- Não é só eles que eu me preocupo Parrish. Eu me preocupo com você também, por isso me prometa que você vai se salvar se eu começar a gritar.

\- Eu posso abafar a capacidade lembra? Nada de mal vai me acontecer.

\- Só quando você é o Hellhound, como Parrish você não pode me garantir nada.

\- Eu posso ten... – Lydia começou a arfar – Lydia? Lydia foque na minha voz, tudo bem? Você vai ficar bem, nós todos vamos ficar bem.

Ela assentiu fracamente.

\- Consegue ficar de pé?

\- Sim.

Antes mesmo de eu tê-la colocado no chão direito sinto garras arranharem minhas costas e de repente não consigo sentir partes do meu corpo, olho pra trás e o terror me invade, Tracy está com as garras ameaçando enfiar na barriga de Lydia.

\- Desculpe, mas ela vem comigo.

\- Okay, Tracy espere – Scott se aproximou devagar – você não sabe o que está acontecendo.

\- Eu vou levar ela. Isso é o que vai acontecer, e nenhum de vocês vai fazer nada.

Um cheiro de carne queimada invade meu nariz e consigo ver o corpo dela no chão, olho para cima e finalmente entendo. A mãe de Lydia usou um bastão para derrubar Tracy.

\- Alguém pode por favor tirar minha filha desse cafofo?

\- Okay, vamos fazer o seguinte – Stiles falou – Scott, Lydia e eu vamos no meu jipe até a clínica veterinária que Deaton certamente deve ter algo que irá ajudar.

\- Clínica veterinária? Temos que leva-la a um hospital de verdade.

\- Confie em mim senhora – falei pra ela – lá não é só uma clínica.

                                                                        +++

Quando chegamos à clínica a mãe da Lydia estava desesperada pra ver a filha e eu a deixei entrar sozinha, por mais que me matasse a espera ela merecia um tempo a sós com a filha.

Depois de um tempo Stiles e Scott saíram da clínica com os semblantes menos tensos, podia dizer que estavam até felizes, me apressei pra tirar alguma informação que me fosse útil.

\- Como ela está? Está bem? – Perguntei aflito.

\- Você pode se acalmar agora Parrish, Lydia está bem, na verdade, ela e a mãe estão te chamando agora – Stiles disse.

Apressei-me em entrar logo, por mais que eles tivessem dito que estava tudo bem eu precisava ver com os meus próprios olhos.

\- Lydia. Graças a Deus você está bem –disse sorrindo.

\- Eu estou melhor agora.

\- Então... Stiles me disse que vocês estavam me chamando.

\- Sim, Lydia insistiu que queria que você nos levasse pra casa, depois de tudo o que você fez por ela eu não tenho como agradecer.

\- Você não precisa senhora.

\- Por favor me chame apenas de Natalie – falou sorrindo.

\- Tudo bem, Natalie. E eu vou ficar mais tranquilo indo deixar vocês em casa porque vou saber que chegaram em segurança.

                                                                               +++

\- Você poderia leva-la até o quarto por favor, Parrish?

\- Claro Natalie. Onde fica? – Peguntei pegando Lydia que tinha adormecido no caminho nos braços.

\- No primeiro andar segunda porta a direita.

\- Tudo bem, irei deixá-la e depois eu vou embora.

\- Eu vou deixar a chave do seu carro na sala, quando descer você pega.

\- Okay.

Subi as escadas com cuidado para não acordar Lydia, abri a porta do seu quarto e a deitei na sua cama, a cobri com o edredom e apaguei o abajur. Quando estava no meu caminho em direção a porta a ouvi sussurrando.

\- Parrish? – perguntou sonolenta.

\- Sou eu Lydia. Você pode ficar tranquila agora.

\- Você que me trouxe pro quarto?

\- Sim, mas não se preocupe já estou indo embora – falei abrindo a porta pra sair.

\- Fique. Por favor.

\- Tudo bem, vou falar com sua mãe e ver se eu posso dormir no sofá.

\- Não foi isso que eu quis dizer. Fique aqui comigo.

Pude ver seus olhos verdes me encarando pela frecha de luz que vinha da janela do seu quarto. Fechei a porta e me encaminhei até ela e beijei a sua testa.

\- Sempre Lydia. Sempre.


End file.
